A la Fuga
by Wolfito
Summary: Chase y Everest ahora viven bajo el peligro de una sociedad en contra de los Aumentados y de un mundo poco seguro, ahora deben arreglárselas para sobrevivir, y a veces eso lleva a tener que tomar decisiones, y esto puede tener graves consecuencias, y más cuando metes a un ser querido en ello y ahora debes darte A la Fuga para poder contar otro día más [Secuela a Cachorro Robótico]
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Vengo a traerles esta nueva historia, es la secuela a ''Cachorro Robótico'' y como podrán ver en este capítulo, el contenido es un poco más fuerte y no se recomienda a público sensible, así que sin más que decir, adelante y disfruta dela lectura**_

Hay veces que lo tienes todo

Y a veces no tienes nada

Pero a veces, estás en lo que yo llamaría un punto medio, el tener algo pero a la vez no tener nada

Déjame que te explique, con eso que acabas de leer me refiero a que puedes tener a algo o a alguien muy importante a tu lado, sosteniéndote antes de que caigas o pendiente de ti y queriéndote sin importar lo que eres o lo que haces, pero siempre estás apuntando más alto, queriendo más, a veces por ese alguien, para darle una mejor vida o protegerla

¿Y porque te digo esto?

Porque a veces olvidas a esa quién se mantuvo a tu lado en toda ocasión, ya sea buena o mala, y a veces al olvidar sucede que haces cosas que pueden hacerles mal a ambos, sin pensar en consecuencias

Esto fue lo que aprendió Chase, por las malas, claro está, para alguien que dejó todo atrás y se intenta adaptar a la vida en una sociedad distinta, esto es algo de todos los días, le es muy complicado mantenerse a la fuga sin hacer cosas de las que se arrepiente, robó, mintió, e incluso tuvo que engañar a su único pilar que le quedaba para aferrarse

Un día, Chase tuvo que dejar su pequeño refugio, a pesar de todas las advertencias de toques de queda para los aumentados y todas las veces que Everest le rogó para que se quedara para que no le pasara nada malo a su querido compañero, pero sin mirar atrás, Chase sabía que en algún momento se darían cuenta de que se estaban ocultando allí, esto generalmente se solucionaba huyendo, pero esta vez era distinto

Chase esta vez no podía huir así como así, Everest y él acumulaban una fatiga y agotamiento desde hace semanas, cuando decretaron que estaba permitido la defensa propia contra los aumentados en caso de ver que uno estuviera haciendo algo sospechoso, el problema de eso es que es algo my abusable, solo con verlo e inventarte una excusa tenías luz verde para hacerle daño, y esto era algo que preocupaba a Chase, así que ahora el pastor debía dejar su refugio para ir rápidamente a solucionar algo antes de que pasara a peores y fuera algo que lamentara no haber tratado antes

Chase le debía muchos favores a un criminal de renombre local, el tipo lo protegía y Chase seguía dándole un pequeño tributo para evitar que le hicieran más daño del que ya tenía que pasar, ahora Chase iba a dar lo que debía antes de que fuera tarde

Chase tocó la puerta donde usualmente dejaba lo que tenía que llevar, muy nervioso por tener que tratar con esta sombría figura, Chase hubiera preferido evitarlo, pero lo perseguirían hasta dar con él para hacerle daño, o incluso peor, así que era mejor quitarse esto de encima antes de que sea tarde y sucedan cosas malas

-Vengo a dar el tributo- Dijo Chase nervioso, en eso la puerta se abrió y Chase, como se sabía el protocolo solo se dirigió a donde debía dejar las cosas

-Esto está raro.. no hay nadie- Dijo Chase, sospechando que algo malo pasaría pronto, pero no sabía qué así que siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo

-Chase- Dijo una voz que Chase no quería escuchar, esa voz de anciano lo perseguía desde hace meses y no paraba, Chase paró de caminar repentinamente y se volvió a poner nervioso, sabiendo que ahora todo se complicaba aún más

-H-hola- Dijo Chase nervioso, el anciano se le acercó y vio que Chase cargaba una canasta con cosas que parecían suficiente para saldar sus deudas, pero aún así no iba a escapar de los problemas así de fácil

-Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar- Dijo el anciano, Chase realmente se quería ir pero no podía -Verás... no quisiste saldar tus deudas cuando debías, y agradezco tu colaboración al traer de sobra, pero no te creas que vas a salir sin pagar algo de... consecuencias- Dijo el tipo mirando por la ventana, Chase no sabía de lo que era capaz el tipo, pero tampoco notaba que le fuera a hacer daño, al menos no a él

-Pero.. te traje que lo que debía, ¿Qué más quieres?- Preguntó Chase asustado por lo que dijo el tipo, teniendo en cuenta la dirección en la que se podía ver por la ventana y lo que había en esa dirección, Chase se hizo una idea de lo que podría pasarle a su pequeño refugio improvisado

-Bueno... me gustaría que esto no se repita, pero para eso debería dejarte una advertencia... o una marca- Dijo el anciano, Chase se dio cuenta que ahora el problema había alcanzado a otros además de él -¿Dices que Everest pueda atender unas visitas sorpresa?- Preguntó el tipo, ahora Chase realmente estaba asustado por lo que podría pasarle a su amada

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no te hizo nada!- Exclamó Chase, el tipo solo seguía mirando por la ventana sin preocuparse por la protesta de Chase, que ya había perdido completamente la calma por haber escuchado eso

-Y sabes que yo no quería llegar a esto, pero si tu no entiendes ella tendrá que hacerlo- Dijo el tipo, ahora sonaba un poco triste, pero Chase no se iba quedar quieto sin hacer nada mientras iban a hacerle daño a su amada

Chase dejó la canasta en el suelo y se posicionó para romper la ventana y saltar fuera para correr a su refugio y salvar a su amada, por más arriesgado que fuera, Chase debía aguantarse la altura

-¡A un lado anciano!- Exclamó Chase tomando distancia de la ventana, el anciano miró a Chase y el pastor alemán corrió hacia la ventana y la rompió, comenzando a caer en picada al suelo desde la gran altura del edificio en el cual estaba, Chase no había pensado que fuera tan alto, pero él tenía algo que serviría para la ocasión

Unas luces anaranjadas comenzaron a parpadear en los aumentos de Chase, que seguía cayendo y no parecía parar, pero ya sabiendo cómo usar sus aumentos para salir de aprietos como este, Chase dio el comando de voz para activar una de sus ''Mejoras'' Más importantes y poder vivir para contarlo otro día

-¡ÍCARO!- Exclamó Chase, en eso se vio como unas alas de color anaranjado de desplegaron como si de luces se tratara, y Chase comenzó a volar de forma tal que pudiera llegar hasta donde Everest sin tardar mucho, todavía preocupado de lo que le pudiera pasar a su amada

-Bueno, Chase, aprecio tu valentía... pero llegarás tarde- Pensó el anciano mientras miraba como el pastor alemán aumentado volaba en dirección a su refugio

-¿Lo traemos de vuelta señor?- Preguntó uno de los secuaces que apareció al escuchar la ventana romperse

-No... él solo volverá, para entonces, sabrá que no debe fallar en su tributo o el próximo será él- Dijo el anciano mientras veía una pantalla que indicaba que el equipo que mandó por Everest estaba en su lugar, el secuaz asintió y volvió a su puesto

Mientras tanto, Everest dormía en una carpa que había armado junto a Chase en el bosque de una ciudad cercana a Bahía Aventura, la Husky estaba pasando mal estos últimos días, más que nada por causa de Chase, que no paraba de hacerse daño a sí mismo y parecía cada vez más distante, como si la situación de convivir con un aumentado no fuera suficiente ahora tenía que aguantarse que Chase se autolesionara por qué no sabía de quién era realmente la culpa de su situación, lo que provocaba que Everest también sufriera de todo esto

Recapitulando hechos anteriores, Everest había desaparecido una mañana y los paw patrol fueron a buscarla, pero por culpa de un juego de Everest, Chase terminó en muy mal estado, lo que lo llevó a que tuvieran que aumentarlo para que él no muriera, por lo que Everest se seguía cuestionando en silencio si debía seguir manteniéndolo en secreto

Terminando de recapitular, ahora dos perros de raza rottweiler y una Doberman habían encontrado la carpa donde la Husky dormía y ahora se disponían a hacerle un poco de daño, y a lo mejor se divertían un poco, ¿Quién sabe?

-Ya quiero ponerle las patas encima- Dijo uno de los Rottweilers, que babeaba un poco viendo como Everest dormía de forma tentadora para no solo golpearla

-Si le hacen algo más de lo que nos encargaron yo los mato a ambos, ¿Escucharon?, Tengo suficientes problemas como para explicarle al jefe que violaron a la noviecita del fenómeno este - Dijo la Doberman, que parecía claramente la encargada de la misión, los dos Rottweilers solo obedecieron y bajaron la cabeza, ahora se preparaban para hacer todo el daño que pudieran

-Despierta, perrita- Dijo uno de los Rottweilers mirando a la Husky, que rápidamente abrió los ojos asustada por el llamado de un desconocido que estaba justo frente a ella y no parecía tener buenas intenciones

-¡AH! ¿Q-quien E-eres?- Preguntó Everest, asustada por la presencia del Rottweiler que la miraba de forma aterradora, este individuo la sacó de la carpa y la tiró contra el suelo, luego le dio una bofetada en la cara, dejándole la marca de sus garras y un corte superficial pero notorio en un costado de la cara, Everest lloró un poco por el impacto y el perro la levantó para golpearla otra vez

-Aww, ¿Te dolió?- Preguntó el perro fingiendo lástima por la Husky, luego este perro le dio otro zarpazo pero en el otro lado de la cara, provocando que Everest tuviera la misma reacción que antes, lo que estimuló al Rottweiler que acompañaba a morderla en un costado del cuerpo y llevarla al suelo, Everest no podía luchar, no en este estado y superada en habilidad y en número, el segundo y recién integrado agresor le golpeó el rostro a Everest, y repitió el golpe con su otra pata, y volvió a golpear, el otro se acercó y entre ambos ahora le daban una golpiza a Everest, que ya lloraba muy fuerte y rogaba que los agresores pararan antes de que la mataran o la dejaran muy mal

-¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR!- Rogó Everest gritando y llorando, pero el Rottweiler seguía golpeando a la Husky, hasta que paró para admirar las heridas en el cuerpo de la Husky, ella intentó aprovechar este respiro para levantarse, pero al intentarlo, cayó de vuelta y los demás se rieron -Lo siento Chase... soy muy débil para ellos... no podré seguir junto a ti- Pensó Everest mientras lloraba pero la Doberman intervino en la golpiza y ambos atacantes pararon

-Está bien, me cansé- Dijo la Doberman un poco cansada de ver esto - Déjense de violencia barata y viólenla si quieren, pensé que se resistiría al menos, que pérdida de tiempo - Dijo la Doberman, luego se sentó y se preparó para ver como los lacayos a terminaban el trabajo de forma sucia

Pero oportunamente se escucharon dos disparos que irrumpieron el ambiente tranquilo de aquel lugar alejado de todo, un tipo rubio y ya familiar a Everest y a Chase apareció con una pistola y la cuchilla de su aumento listas, no parecía afectado por la situación pero parecía que algo le hacía mucha gracia en todo esto

-Qué ridículo, ¿No?- Dijo el tipo mirando a los tres agresores asustados -Hace dos putos minutos estaban haciendo el papel de malotes mientras golpeaban a la pobre Everest y ahora sus caritas dicen que quieren que no los mate, ¿Verdad? Bien, les doy cinco segundos para que se den la vuelta antes de que le tenga que hacer un favor a la comunidad- Dijo el tipo, ahora enojado y con su pistola lista para devolver el ataque

La Doberman corrió rápidamente junto a uno de los agresores para alejarse de allí, pero el otro se quedó paralizado allí, no precisamente por miedo, pero si por una descarga eléctrica que lo alcanzó desde el aire, allí llegaba Chase, muy nervioso por todo lo que pasaba y había visto mientras aterrizaba, el tipo se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que había cambiado Chase desde que se habían visto por última vez

-Y mira quién apareció- Dijo el tipo, Chase ni lo vio y se acercó a la inconsciente Everest, que para la suerte del pastor alemán aumentado todavía respiraba, pero no sabía que estaba pasando, en eso se escuchó un disparo que impactó en el Rottweiler que Chase había reducido momentos antes

-¿¡Porque lo mataste?!- Preguntó Chase asustado mientras intentaba hacer que Everest despertara -Everest por favor quédate aquí ¡... Everest despierta... no te vayas- Chase estaba al punto de quebrarse a llorar, pero el tipo se acercó y analizó las heridas de Everest

-Ok, no pensé que fuera tan grave... ¡Chase! ¡Rápido! ¡Si sigue sangrando así no durará mucho!- Indicó el tipo, ahora preocupado por las heridas de la Husky, ellos se miraron y el tipo cargó a Everest, Chase tenía muchísimas preguntas pero sabía que si perdían tiempo resolviendo esas preguntas Everest pasaría a mejor vida, así que ambos corrieron al auto del tipo que apareció de la nada para ayudar, sabiendo que el ciclo se repetía, dejaban todo atrás, y no tenían claro a donde ir

Se estaban dando a la fuga, y eso no es tarea fácil, y menos cuando tienes todo en contra y nada con lo que avanzar


	2. La clínica

Una vez en el auto, Chase y el extraño subieron a Everest al vehículo, Chase se quedó en el asiento trasero con ella y el extraño rápidamente tomó el volante, Chase hacía lo posible para que Everest resistiera, le tomó la pata y le llamaba la atención de la forma en la que pudiera hacerlo, mientras que el conductor intentaba ir rápido sin sacudir el vehículo, así que estaban muy empeñados en mantener a Everest con vida

-Everest, mírame, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Chase, intentando mantener a Everest consciente para facilitar la tarea

-No pude...- Dijo Everest, llorosa y asustada por lo que había sucedido en el pequeño refugio que ambos habían armado con cariño y paciencia

-No quisiste, es distinto- Dijo Chase contagiándose de la tristeza de su querida Husky, sabiendo que ella estaba en contra de devolver una agresión, pero ambos notaron en que resultó

-Chase yo... te amo... ¿Tú... me amas a... mí?- Preguntó Everest con dificultad para hablar, para la suerte de ambos ya estaban llegando a la clínica, el extraño paró el vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera

-¡Vamos!- Pidió el tipo, él cargó a Everest y Chase lo siguió a donde tenían que ir

Al entrar a la clínica, la pareja canina vio a otros muchos aumentados que estaban allí, algunos con pintas sospechosas mientras que otros podrían ser luchadores en la vida, justo como ambos caninos que ahora empezaban a ver a otros en su misma realidad

-¿¡Tyler!?- Preguntó una enfermera asustada al ver la sangre en la ropa de aquel extraño que ayudó a Chase y a Everest

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Llévala con el veterinario a que la trate!- Pidió Tyler apurando a la joven chica, que rápidamente fue con el encargado de los animales que allí estaba por terminar su turno cuando recibió la llamada de que lo necesitaban para tratar las heridas de Everest

-Estará bien- Dijo el extraño mientras calibraba su aumento de brazo completo, Chase quedó un tanto impactado por haber notado que aquél que lo ayudó era Tyler, el mismo hombre que le había dado los aumentos que le salvaron la vida, y que ahora volvía a salvar a quién Chase más amaba

-¿Tyler?- Preguntó Chase, recordando algo de lo que había sucedido en bahía aventura

-Yo mismito- Dijo Tyler suspirando de alivio por haber llegado a la clínica con Everest todavía viva

-Pensé que seguías en bahía en Bahía Aventura- Dijo Chase, preocupado por una hipótesis que le había surgido en el momento

-Lo haría, pero sabes que le quitaron el trabajo a todos los aumentados que sean policías, bomberos y eso- Explicó Tyler, Chase solo cerró los ojos, recordando aquella tarde en la que escapó de la ciudad para evitar hacerle daño a sus seres queridos, pero con eso ya notó que el peligro lo perseguiría por donde sea que fuera -Sé que es difícil, pero aquí son profesionales, tu chica estará lista en cualquier momento- Dijo Tyler, dándole dos palmaditas de ánimo a Chase mientras discretamente analizaba al pastor alemán aumentado y su avance, crecimiento y eso

-Fue mi culpa... no debí haber pedido que me protegieran- Dijo Chase, angustiado por lo que había sucedido

-Si te soy sincero fuiste un completo idiota al hacer eso, pero sé que no fue con intención de hacer daño- Dijo Tyler levantándose de donde él y Chase estaban sentados -Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar en un lugar más privado - Dijo Tyler, ahora más serio que antes, Chase se levantó, y ambos caminaron por los pasillos de aquella clínica, al pasar por allí, Chase notó que las heridas de los pacientes ya no eran cosas comunes, muchos estaban allí por cortes, lesiones o incluso heridas de bala, y Chase no se tomó muy bien lo que veía pero Tyler solo caminaba, ignorando a los heridos

-Entra- Dijo Tyler abriendo una puerta que dirigía a una sala con muchas cajas como la que contuvo los aumentos de Chase en su día, el pastor alemán se hacía ya sus ideas, pero aquello que era impensable para el pastor alemán se volvía cada vez más cercano y probable

Había que aumentar a Everest

O al menos eso parecía, Tyler buscaba entre unas cajas una que él guardaba desde hace mucho y había ocultado entre todo eso que había en la sala

-Tyler..- Dijo Chase intentando entender que estaba sucediendo

-Lo sé, tampoco quiero hacerle esto- Dijo Tyler notándose un tanto afligido por lo que tendría que hacer -Pero la dejaron muy grave, puede que a lo mejor no haya que hacerlo pero... quiero que estés preparado en caso de que haya que darle la noticia- Dijo Tyler, quitándole el polvo a la caja de color morado gastado que había guardado -Esta caja... es la única que logré sacar luego de perder mi empleo, teníamos una para miembro de tu equipo, en si era una oportunidad de negocio y ya, pero tuve que estudiarlos a todos y cada uno de tus amigos, creo que él me costó más fue el bombero, no paraba de chocarse con todo, ¿No?- Dijo Tyler explicando porque Chase había recibido los aumentos en primer lugar

-Entonces...- Dijo Chase empezando a sacar conclusiones -¿Nos estabas espiando?- Preguntó Chase un tanto sorprendido y preocupado

-Créeme, se cosas de ti que todavía tú no sabes, y los mismo para tus compañeros, ¿Sabías que el mestizo tiene tendencia por los machos?- Preguntó Tyler un poco risueño, Chase no pudo evitar recordar aquél momento en que despertó a sus compañeros en el hospital y vio a Rocky y a Zuma juntos

-Ahora que lo dices...- Dijo Chase ya notando lo que le gustaba a Rocky, pero tampoco se iba a parar a hablar de los gustos de sus compañeros -Pero... ¿Y si Everest no es completamente compatible?- Preguntó Chase preocupado por la posibilidad de que Everest rechazara los aumentos

-¿Que es de la vida sin un poco de riesgo?- Preguntó Tyler, Chase tragó saliva y el hombre se rió levemente -Es chiste, no los va a rechazar, estos están diseñados para ella, compatibles con el tipo de sangre, la estructura y eso, además solo hay que hacer poco, pero el cambio será notorio, aunque supongo que ya sabes eso- Dijo Tyler intentando calmar a Chase, que se notaba afligido por lo sucedido

-¿Pero qué pasa si ella no lo soporta?- Preguntó Chase asustado, recordando que él no terminaba de aceptarse, que posiblemente Everest sufriría un impacto enorme en su comportamiento y su forma de ser, que era parte de lo que Chase amaba de ella

-Escucha, se que estás preocupado, pero si tú lo toleraste, debes confiar en que ella lo hará, debes estar junto a ella todo lo que puedas, justo cómo ella lo hizo contigo- Dijo Tyler, Chase recordó que Everest fue uno de sus principales motivos para superarse y salir adelante con su nuevo ser, ella había estado junto a él, y el fuerte temperamento de la Husky les permitió a ambos seguir unidos incluso con todo lo que ambos tuvieron que pasar

-Lo haré... es lo menos que puedo hacer- Dijo Chase un tanto triste pero con la determinación de ayudar a su amada a superarse y aceptarse

-Bien... llevaré la caja por si la necesitan, luego quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa- Dijo Tyler saliendo de la sala, Chase salió también y notó muchísimas miradas que pesaban sobre él, Chase comenzó a usar su escáner oculto en la retina para intentar ver las intenciones de los que lo miraban

-Es él- Decían algunos que miraban con cierta admiración a aquel primer animal aumentado que sin saberlo había sido noticia global en su momento

-Es el cachorro robótico- Decían unas señoras que estaban sentadas en grupo, en eso Chase siguió viendo la admiración que le tenían en aquel lugar

-¿Eres tú?- Preguntó una voz, muy cerca de Chase, y que sonaba muy infantil, el pastor aumentado volteó y vio a un emocionado y pequeño perrito que a simple vista parecía un lobo, pero no lo era, ni tampoco un Husky, el escáner tampoco hallaba una raza específica en su extensa base de datos así que se trataba posiblemente de un mestizo, lo que más llamó la atención de Chase fue que aquel cachorro estaba aumentado completamente de una de sus patas delanteras, el cachorrito miraba con expectativa a Chase, esperando un respuesta, pero Chase no sabía que responder

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?- Preguntó Chase amistosamente mirando al cachorrito, que parecía morirse de la emoción por al fin haber conocido a aquel ídolo que era toda una figura para cualquier aumentado que buscara una esperanza o un ejemplo de superación

-S-soy Cody- Dijo el pequeño cachorro tímidamente presentándose frente a aquél ídolo, Chase le acarició la cabeza, sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con el cachorro, tenía que ir a ver a Everest, pero tampoco quería ser tan frío con el tímido cachorrito así que usó una salida rápida para poder ir a lo que quería ir

-Un gusto conocerte, Cody- Dijo Chase dándole otra caricia -Oye, ¿No crees que tus papás estarán buscándote?- Preguntó Chase intentando que el cachorrito no lo siguiera, pero una mueca de tristeza del cachorrito hizo que Chase viera parte de la situación del cachorrito

-Mis papás ya no están conmigo...- Dijo Cody muy triste por tener que hablar de eso, Chase se sintió muy identificado con eso y abrazó al cachorro, que ahora no entendía que sucedía, pero se sentía bien que alguien demostrara cariño cuando se necesitaba

-¡Chase!- Llamó Tyler a lo lejos, sonando aliviado pero a la vez preocupado mientras se acercaba al pastor alemán

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Chase reconociendo la cara de Tyler, que los miró a ambos un tanto preocupado, teniendo que dar una noticia que podría ser un tanto chocante


End file.
